User talk:149.171.184.130
Welcome Hi, welcome to Command and Conquer Wiki. Thanks for your edit to the Firestorm Generator page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ex Machinae (Talk) 23:33, March 7, 2011 editing tips Hi, my a username is Cncfanic. My goal is to find as many new Command and Conquer Wiki contributors as I can and show them some good tips on editing. You are one that I found. The first and really huge thing you need to know on this wiki is absolutely NO vadalism to any article of any type. Also sign article talk pages, forum discussions, and user talk pages with for tildes (~~~~). This will produce a link to your profile page along with a timestamp of when you made the post. Now lets look at some important for some editing tips. If you find a very short page that has few to no links on its page, consider adding the stub template ( ) for it to be more easliy found therefore it being expanded (only add this in source mode at the top of the page editor). If you find a page that is to large and cluttered or just needs some general maintenance, add the cleanup template ( to the top of the page (ONLY do this if you are editing in source mode at the top and of course, add it at the top of the page editor). If you have a specific reason for a page to be deleted, change the code so it looks like this: . Make sure you add the | between your cleanup tag and reason. If you find an article that is blank, has irrelevant information, or is a spam article, add the deletion tag ( ) I you have a specific reason to delete the page, change the code so it looks like this: (very similar to the cleanup tag to add a reason, huh). If you are editing in rich text mode (the different between source mode and rich text mode is that source mode has a white background while rich text mode has a background image), in order to add a template look at the top of the editor and find a box that shows the text template. Click on the arrow right by it and a drop-down list of COMMONLY USED templates will appear. If you cannot find the template you are looking for, go to the very bottom of the drop-down list. There should be an option that has this text on it: Other Template/Magic Word. Click on this and a box should appear in the middle of your screen with a little box where you can type the name of the template you are looking for (it will show options to template names as you type if it can find any). If you are in source mode and want to add a link that goes to another page in the wiki use the following code: text you want to shown the links as. Make sure you read the all of the policies covering this wiki (image policy, ect.) before you make any edits at all. If you need more specific info relating to the contents in this post (or you have inprovements to this message), ask me (leave me a message!) by leaving a post on my talk page. Happy editing, Cncfanic (Jacob) (Shout!) 00:34, March 9, 2011 (UTC)